


Rely on Me

by Jazzyjazz17



Category: Tiger & Bunny, Tiger and Bunny
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzyjazz17/pseuds/Jazzyjazz17
Summary: A drabble about Barnaby being under the weather and his trusty partner taking care of him.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Rely on Me

“Well, you’re definitely not as hot as a pot of molten lava, but you’re sure getting there.”

“Thank you for the obvious observation, Kotetsu” Barnaby tiredly but sarcastically drawled, as he lay within the confines of the older man’s bed, all sweaty and panting puffs of hot breath, eyes squinting as he looked upwards to the man that stood beside the bed. Kotetsu flicked the long glass tube thermometer that he had plucked from Barnaby’s lips seconds prior, to check that the reading wasn’t a fluke, but the red ascended line stubbornly stayed high on the meter.

“Thought I’d just make it clear to the guy who was just about to drag himself through 2 interviews today” Kotetsu replied all knowingly, as he placed the scorching hot thermometer to the bedside table, next to the cracked open bottle of medicine, a half drunk bottle of water and a soaked, damp towel that sat in a bowl. “But just in case it wasn’t clear enough yet, you have a fever Bunny!”

“Well I truly understand now, I never would have figured it out” Barnaby said as stiffly as he felt. His throat felt tight and sore, whilst his head pounded incessantly and eyes stung a little, bare from his usual spectacles to not magnify the pain. Even the soft lighting within the apartment was enough to make the pain throb lowly in his temples, he closed his eyes to subdue the pain.

“Eh, no need to get all cranky about it. Everybody gets sick every once in a while” Kotetsu said. Barnaby felt the subtle dip in the bed, as Kotetsu sat on the edge beside him, his fingers moved to gently comb through the blond’s messy fringe, keeping it from sticking to his heated forehead, which admittedly felt quite pleasant. “It sure didn’t help with you working late into the cold and heavy rain last night filming that safety guide special thing.”

“Somethings can’t be helped.”

“Oh yes they can” Kotetsu countered quickly, “we’re already running around the city enough as it is, so having to do that on top. No wonder your body ran out of gas.”

“Hm” Barnaby just hummed lowly, Kotetsu couldn’t decide if he had no genuine argument to back it up (which was very unlike him, so he must be sick) or if he was just too tired to think of one. “My appointme-“

“Already taken cared of” Kotetsu cut in, “Mr Lloyds is gonna reschedule them, no worries. Even he sounded shocked when he heard that you were sick, going on about his “star hero”. He’d never warrant me that kind of sympathy.”

“I’m sure he would when he’s feeling merciful. But thank you” Barnaby spoke quietly but appreciatively.

“Don’t mention it. Just rest now, you’ll be thankful for it later, trust me” Kotetsu spoke reassuringly, fingers still twirled in his curls comfortingly.

The blond couldn’t help but open his eyes briefly to unexpectedly see Kotetsu wearing quite a large smile on his face, as he petted his hair. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Barnaby’s expression frowned a little.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to derive enjoyment out of this” Barnaby said stonily, voice a bit raspy sounding. Kotetsu blinked.

“Eh-I’m not, honest!” The man responded quickly, restraining the apparently too big smile that was on his face, to something more minuscule. He turned away slightly, scratched the small of his beard.

“I just, I don’t know, like taking care of people. You included and I haven’t done this in a long while...”

“Thanks, I’m glad to have made the qualifying list” Barnaby scoffed lightly, Kotetsu just ignored him.

“You know what I mean. Honestly I hate it when people get sick, but this isn’t that kind of sickness” Kotetsu spoke lowly for a moment, coming from a deep place, which took Barnaby a few seconds to realise what he was referring to. It eventually clicked when he saw Kotetsu’s eyes drift downwards to the living room, presumably on a photo frame of his dearly departed because where else would he have looked. Then he turned back to him, his expression turned relieved.

“So let me just spoil and take care of you.” Kotetsu said warmly, “I’ll boil up some homemade soup, that I always make when I’m feeling under the weather and you’ll be as good as new in no time. How’s that sound?”

He supposed for all Barnaby’s self independence that he’s developed throughout his life, it wasn’t so bad to be able to rely on someone else for a change. Not having to wake up alone to a quietly, too large apartment, rattled with aches and pains, with no one to turn to and having to fight it on your own. He didn’t miss those days particularly and hoped to never return to them, now with his partner by his side. Even for all his overdoing nature, he understood that Kotetsu does it because he cares, and that’s what he loved about him the most.

Barnaby rolled his eyes for form, but the smallest of grins appeared on his flushed face, as he replied breathily.

“If you must.” He felt sleepy as he said it, heavy eye lids closing more frequently to return him to the world of sleep.

Kotetsu kissed his teeth harshly then and stood up from the bed, facing downwards with hands on hips. “ _If you must_ ” he repeated, “Oi, you lil’ cheeky so and so. I should kick you out of my bed if you’re gonna have that kind of tone, but that would be very unheroic like” he grumbled his threat playfully. He was also very aware that Barnaby was about to nod off, as he slumped in the bed a bit more, limbs going slack and eyes closed for longer after every blink.

“...I don’t think you would have the heart to do it either” Barnaby countered tiredly but cockily with a petit, soft smile. There was that low burning sass again, that the older man secretly adored. Kotetsu just quietly laughed with a snort.

“No I wouldn’t” he agreed. He bent down then to kiss the top of his warm forehead as Barnaby’s eyes shut firmly, relying only on sound over vision. He heard the man depart from his side, feet descending the loft stairs, and distantly heard Kotetsu say to himself before he fell back asleep with the smallest of smiles.

_I love you too much to do that, Bunny._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
